The present invention relates generally to an imaging system for an article, and more specifically to a system and method of obtaining images of a sample article using non-visible light for subsequent false color rendering.
Conventionally, objects are photographed for display using visible light. Depending on the color of an object, certain features of the object may or may not be discernible from the photograph. For this reason, many prototypes or samples of objects are produced using grayscale colors so that the features of the object may be easily obtained with conventional equipment.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and a system that allows prototype and sample articles to be produced with any desired color, but still provides sufficient detail when image information is obtained for the article.